Orange and Silver, They Line The Church
by sweeet-s x
Summary: A RanxGin oneshot. For XxLolitaxX R&R


**A/N: This is my first time writing Gin/Ran and a oneshot. Requested by xXLolitaXx. No real timeline in this. I was bored, didn't really have a theme for this so I decided on a wedding. Ah well, what can ya do. Might have a follow up for this. ATTENTION: If you want to request a story on Shun/Nanao, Gin/Ran, HinaHitsu, NaruHina, InoShika, KureAsu, or any couple, guess what the spacer is. ****R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

****

* * *

>Rangiku sighed and looked at the calendar on the wall a few feet away from her, ignoring the mirror's reflection. <em>This is it.<em> She thought to herself. _Today is the day I become Rangiku Ichimaru. _Taking a deep breath, she concentrated at the faces on the mirror.

Nanao was concentrating on the lace trimming, making sure that there was no thread out of place. Unohana was delicately weaving white blossoms into wavy orange hair. Yumichika was gently applying a light metallic ice blue eyeshadow on one of her eyelids.

_How on earth did Nanao convince Yumichika to help me? It couldn't have been hard... I guess he doesn't really pass up an opportunity to apply make up onto anyone's face... I wonder if that's how Ikkaku got his red markings..._

_~~o000O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O000o~~_

Not so far away, Aizen and Kaname were attempting to comfort a nervous, jittery, crooked-smiling Gin.

"Gin, it's not the end of the world. You're simply getting married. How bad can it be?" Aizen questioned the shaking silver. "Well, ya can't really speak for yerself, Aizen-sama. Ye never hooked up with anyone...as far as I know..."

Aizen mentally slapped himself.

"Gin," he started, putting both hands on the anxious groom-to-be. "You love Matsumoto, right?" "Yep." "Then you have nothing to lose. You love her, and she loves you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Except for pissin' myself in front of everyone cuz I'm so nervous, or Matsumoto standing me up in front of everyone at the altar, or accidentally ripping her dress, or-"

"Gin!"

Both heads snapped to the usually calm Kaname. "Nothing bad will happen. This is a legal marriage. Nothing bad will happen if you just follow the law, which I believe you are, so calm down!"

Gin was so startled by Kaname's outburst, he complied.

"All right then," said Aizen. "So, do we all have our suits on?"

"Check." Was the simultaneous reply of Gin and Kaname.

"I got the ring, so we're all ready. Let's roll."

And with that, they hopped into a white limo and headed to the altar.

~~o000O ~~~~~~~~O000o~~

Rangiku looked at herself one last time and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Good. I have your ring tucked in my glove." Nanao let Matsumoto check her translucent lace glove, just in case.

"You're garter is on, the flowers are in, your make-up's well done and your heels don't step on the hem of your dress."

Matsumoto smiled. "Thank you, Nanao. What would I do without you?" Nanao merely smiled.

"Alright girls!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Yumichika coughed. "and guy. Let's go!"

And with that the three started to walk to the door of the altar.

~~o000O~~~~~~~~~O000o~~

Meanwhile, Gin stepped out of the limo and attempted to slick his hair back, only to have it fall back down. He sighed. _G__uess my hair ain't meant fer slicking... _

Aizen nudged Gin. "Don't forget to open your eyes. You want to see the bride, don't you?"

"Right..." Gin opened his eyes and looked down at himself. "Wow... nice tux."

"Focus, Gin!"

"Right, right, I gotchya"

They walked through the stairway to the front of the church. Gin took a deep breath and surveyed the altar.

The entire Gotei 13 was present, along with a few select Rukongai residents. The pews were laced with a light cream ribbon, with little frangipanis hanging off of the ribbons. The room smelt sweet and Gin inhaled deeply._ It smells just like her, sweet and warm... _

"Places, everyone!" came the rumble of the Commander-General, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. "Matsumoto is about to arrive!"

Hearing this, Gin took his place next to the acting priest, with his best men behind him. He took a deep breath as the music began to play.

~~o000O~~~~~~~~~O000o~~

"That's our cue girls!" squealed Rangiku. Yumichika was already in the church, waiting for the ceremony to begin, with everyone else.

_Including Gin... _Matsumoto sighed happily to herself as she daydreamt Gin in the tux.

Unfortunately, her daydream was cut short as Nanao told Matsumoto to line up behind her bridesmaids.

Matsumoto took a deep breath. _Here it goes_

Yachiru was first to go down the aisle. The little girl was skipping down, throwing sakura and frangipani blossoms out of her basket.

Unohana soon trailed after, walking gracefully down the aisle in a light lavender dress, linking arms with Ukitake as they walked down.

Nanao followed, identically clad with Unohana, and paired with Shunsui, adjusting his tie as she did.

Finally, Rangiku walked down the aisle, walking in a lace dress that looked as if it came from Taylor Swift's "Love Story." She looked absolutely stunning to Gin.

Gin was wearing a white with a ice-blue tie. _Nothing special about me _Gin had thought to himself, but Matsumoto thought otherwise of him.

Rangiku finally made it to the front of the altar and took her place in front of Gin.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and read,

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru. Before I continue, is there anyone here who believes the two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace. And I mean forever."

2 pairs of ice blue eyes scanned the crowd. No one was objecting.

The Commander continued. "Rangiku Matsumoto, do you hereby swear you will love Gin Ichimaru, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, young or old, till the day you die?"

Rangiku smiled. "I do."

The Commander turned to Gin. "And do you Gin Ichimaru, hereby swear that you will love Rangiku Matsumoto, in sickness and in health, rich or poor, young or old, till the day you die?"

"I do."

The commander smiled. " Will the ring bearer's please bring up the rings?"

Nanao and Aizen brought up the rings.

"Gin, slip the ring on Matsumoto's finger and repeat after me. I promise to love you and only you until I die."

"I promise to love you and only you until I die."

"Matsumoto, slip the ring on Gin's finger and repeat after me. I promise to love you and only you until I die."

"I promise to love you and only you until I die."

The general smiled and turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ichimaru! By the power vested in me,you may kiss the bride."

And with that, Ichimaru bent down to kiss Rangiku.

The crowd went wild.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, definitely making a follow-up. This took me days to write due to lack of inspiration. -SL**


End file.
